


Best Friend's Girlfriend

by yincredible



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yincredible/pseuds/yincredible
Summary: Neil gets a girlfriend.





	Best Friend's Girlfriend

When Will and Simon got girlfriends, it was surprising but he was fine with it. As long as they didn't go on about it too much, he really didn't mind. They were welcome to them, and he honestly felt happy for them sometimes. It was a different story when Neil got a girlfriend. It didn't happen often, of course, and he was thankful for that. It also usually lasted only a week or two at most, so he generally didn't have all that much time to be upset about it.

He often told himself that it was just because he hung out with Neil a lot and it was annoying to have some stupid bird taking up time they could use for hanging out. When that didn't work, he tried arguing that he was annoyed to be the only one without a girlfriend, but it was hard to convince himself of that when he wasn't sure he even wanted one. To be honest, he just wanted Neil. If there was anyone he wanted to spend all his time with, it was him. Maybe he'd even like to hold his hand sometimes or kiss or do something more. It wasn't bent to think that, he told himself. It was natural, it was just being curious. There was nothing wrong with it.

But usually, he forced himself to stop thinking about it anyway.

This relationship was the worst one Neil had been in yet. Not in a way that he was unhappy in it; in fact, it was exactly the opposite. He was so happy with her that he talked about her all the time, and she seemed to really like him too. Jay found that he hated her more every time she was mentioned. She was beautiful and kind, and she thought that Neil was handsome and funny. She was right.

Sometimes he talked about the day he met her and something deep inside him ached. It made him want to cry, but he listened whenever he talked because they saw each other less now and he couldn't afford to spend any more time not listening to his voice. He felt that it hurt more than it should, but he didn't mention it. He couldn't lose Neil entirely.

She came with them to the park and he only just caught himself before he yelled. Accepting it quietly, he hoped he didn't seem as down as he felt. They lay on the grass together and he stared at the sky so he didn't have to see them holding hands. His chest hurt and his head felt like it might explode. They spoke to each other softly and he memorised the way Neil sounded when he spoke like that, and at the same time he tried to pretend she wasn't there. He tried to pretend it was being said to him.

Neil got up and went to get ice cream. Jay was left alone with her. He lay with her in silence at first, but after some time he finally spoke.

"Be good to him."

"What?"

"Be good to him. Treat him better than anyone else."

"I don't understand."

"Nah. I guess you wouldn't."


End file.
